On nous avait rien dit
by Daelyaa
Summary: Regardez votre vie, ce qui s'y est passé, il y a plein de choses qu'on ne vous a pas dites, plein de choses pour lesquelles vous n'avez pas été prévenus alors que vous auriez préféré l'être ? Et bien c'est pareil pour Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter


Bonjour !

Hey, encore un micro OS, je vais plus m'arrêter XD

Nan en fait celui là, il est ''different'' parce que les mots sont venus tout seuls, mais après que j'ai lu un OS de Lilou40, le titre c'est ''Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier'' je crois. Allez lire, c'est vraiment bien.

Ah et je vois encore plus les reviews -Foutu site- Donc si je vous réponds pas c'est que j'ai pas eu le mail, parce que y'a une review sur mon OS ''Sans un mot'' que je peux pas lire, gomme les autres, mais en plus j'ai pas eu le mail alors c'est très frustrant !

Ah et pis j'ai pas le courage de relire ce soir, alors je le ferrais sûrement demain, comme pour ''Dans cet ascenseur''

Message à Léa, 'fin Lilou40 quoi, elle sait que je parle d'elle : je suis dééééésolée, mais je suis tombée amoureuse de ton idée de lettre, alors du coup j'ai fait une lettre. Ouais je suis une grosse copieuse. Mais c'est quand même pas la même chose hein ! Pis si tu veux que je supprime, bah je le fais.

* * *

On nous avait rien dit.

...

''Tu sais Potter, on m'avait rien dit.

On m'avait pas dit, quand j'étais gamin que je n'aurais pas mes dix ans et l'insouciance de cette âge toute ma vie.

On m'avait pas dit que mon papa que j'idolâtrais finirait par me dégoûter.

On m'avait pas dit qu'il irait en prison, nous laissant ma maman que j'aime tout autant, et moi seuls, en temps de guerre, là où on aurait le plus besoin de lui.

On m'avait pas dit que y'aurait la guerre plus d'ailleurs.

On m'aurait pas dit que ce fichu Harry Potter refuserait de me serrer la main, me forçant inconsciemment à entrer dans le camps des ennemis.

On m'avait pas dit qu'à seulement 16 ans je devrais me préparer à tuer quelqu'un et à être tué si j'échouais.

On m'avait pas dit comme la douleur du Doloris était atroce, à quel point ça donne envie de mourir pour qu'était ça s'arrête.

On m'avait pas dit que Celui dont j'avais apprit à craindre le nom reviendrait.

On m'avait pas dit que mon père se rangerait encore du côté de cet homme, par couardise.

On m'avait pas dit que moi aussi je devrais servir le Maître.

On m'avait pas dit que l'horrible Marque des Ténèbres trônerait sur mon bras.

On m'avait pas dit que je serais engagé dans une guerre qui scélérait mon existence.

On m'avait pas dit que j'aurais pas le choix, que je serais juste un pantin de mes parents puis du Lord.

On m'avait pas dit que seule ta foutue parole de Survivant me sauverait de la prison.

On m'avait pas dit que même avec Astoria pour me soigner, les blessures que la guerre m'a laissé ne se refermeraient pas.

On m'avait pas dit que le nom de Malefoy deviendrait aussi souillé qu'il l'est et que ça serait à moi de redorer le blason de ma famille.

On m'avait pas dit non plus que mon fils s'attacherait au tien jusqu'à préféré être chez toi que chez moi.

On m'avait pas dit que la femme que j'aime mourrait bien trop tôt.

On m'avait pas dit que la vie est une pute tout simplement. Le gamin de 10 ans que j'ai été croyait que tout était simple et qu'il suffisait d'avoir de l'argent pour réussir, et bien crois moi, ce gamin il est tombé de très haut.

En attendant je réalise que y'a beaucoup trop de choses qu'on ne m'a pas dites, mais surtout, on m'a pas dit qu'un jour j'écrirais une lettre à Saint Potter pour lui dire plus de 20 ans après la guerre que j'avais pas le choix, et que comme lui, j'ai été une marionnette de cette guerre qui a brisé les rêves des gosses de 10 ans qu'on a tous été.

Drago Malefoy.''

''Tu sais Malefoy, à moi non plus on m'a rien dit.

On m'a pas dit que je perdrais mes parents à un an seulement.

On m'a pas dit que je serais traité comme un elfe de maison par mon oncle et ma tante qui étaient censé s'occuper de moi.

On m'avait pas dit qu'un jour, un gros bonhomme fracasserait la porte et me dirait que je suis un sorcier.

On m'avait pas dit que j'apprendrais que mes parents ne sont pas morts d'un accident de voiture comme je le croyais depuis toujours.

On m'avait pas dit que je découvrirais un monde merveilleux, qui pourtant m'apporterait les plus grands malheurs.

On m'avait pas dit que je rencontrerais ce petit con arrogant de Drago Malefoy qui même si je le détestait, me donnait une raison de plus de retourner à Poudlard.

On m'avait pas dit que je risquerais ma vie chaque année à l'école, ni que je la quitterais un an plus tôt à cause de la guerre.

On m'avait pas dit à moi non plus qu'il y aurait la guerre, on m'avait pas préparé à être un pion sur l'échiquier de Dumbledore.

On m'avait pas dit que je verrais des amis mourir pour moi, pour la victoire.

On m'avait pas dit que mon parrain, seule famille qui me restait, périrait lui aussi.

On m'avait pas dit qu'à 17 ans je devrais tuer un homme bien plus puissant que moi.

On m'avait pas dit que pour le bien de la communauté sorcière j'aurais du sang sur les mains.

On m'avait pas dit que même après la fin de Voldemort je serais hanté par des cauchemars pire encore que ceux que je faisais en son temps.

On m'avait pas dit qu'après toutes ces souffrances j'aurais enfin le droit au bonheur, que j'aurais enfin le droit à une famille, aussi imparfaite soit elle et avec un Malefoy en option pendant les vacances.

On m'avait pas dit que je recevrais une lettre d'un type que j'ai hais qui me parlait de toutes les souffrances que lui avait vécues, si différentes des miennes et pourtant causées par la même chose ; la guerre.

Mais après tout qu'y pouvons nous ? Nous sommes des enfants de guerre, elle nous a fait grandir trop vite et contre notre gré, mais en fait, je crois que si on m'avait dit ce qui m'attendait, je me serais enfuit en courant, cherchant cet autre monde dont j'ai tant rêvé dans lequel je ne serais pas Harry Potter, le Survivant, mais juste Harry, un gamin comme les autres qui a juste eu la malchance de naître quand il ne le fallait pas, comme toi, et comme tous les enfants dont la guerre à prit l'innocence.

Harry Potter."

* * *

Vuala Vuala

Ca vous a plut ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Moi je retourne rager sur ffnet qui bug ET qui envoit pas les mails de reviews, à plus.

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
